


(Plural) Words Hurt

by batty_gal



Series: Tresses [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Hair, Humor, M/M, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram tries to reassure Günter on aging, his love, and gray hair. Tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Plural) Words Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is part five of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: hair fetish.

Wolfram was startled awake by a loud wail.

"A gray hair! I'm too young to go gray!"

He opened one eye, and looked over to where his naked lover was flailing about the room, visibly upset.

"What's so wrong with having gray hair?" he asked, sleepily.

"It's a sign of age! A sign that my beautiful youth is coming to an end! Today, gray hair! Tomorrow, wrinkles!"

"Günter, you're overreacting."

"It's the truth!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he got off the bed, not bothering to cover up his own nakedness. He walked over to Günter, kicking away the clothing they had hastily discarded the night prior.

"I don't care if all your hair goes gray, I'll still want you," he murmured as he leaned against Günter's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Besides, I think you'll look even sexier with it."

"For real? I know how much you love my hair," Günter said, unsurely.

"What makes you think I'll stop loving it because it's a different color?"

As Günter's silence lingered, Wolfram came to a slow realization as to what was truly bothering him.

"You do know that I love you, and not just your hair, right? I know this all started due to it, but if you were to go bald tomorrow, I'd still be here."

After a few more moments of silence, he felt strong arms surround him.

"Thanks for reassuring me, Wolfram. I've been worrying about that much more than aging, to be honest," Günter said, calmly.

"Don't worry," Wolfram said. "I love you, and you won't be old for several more decades. Besides, you can hardly see your gray hairs."

"Hairs? Hairs, as in plural?"

"Sure, you have quite a few in the back."

The hysteria that resulted from Wolfram's careless remark lasted for hours.


End file.
